deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Massive Online?
I figured that an online mode similar to a free roam is becoming popular. I thougth that it would be awesome if (would probly take forever to make but would be worth it) if visceral made an online free roam mode that was on just about the entire Sprawl! The entire station is open with more than one path to go and there are constant AI necromorph swarms EVERYWHERE. There will be the occasional safe area of course and there should also be smaller "side missions" if you will, perhaps coming along security officers or survivors who need help getting to a certain area, maybe they want you to retrieve something for them (example find a powernode so they can open the door ahead), or most likely they need your fire power because they are under attack by necros. Or maybe you (depending on the equipment you have found) hear a cry for help on a radio channel. If you follow the directions you find the survivors and help them. If you ignore it, if you come back to the range fo the message that channel will be static. I for one am in favor of creating characters so everyone should be able to create what their survivor looks like and have a few outfits and RIGs to start with. As you progress through expierance or earn enough money (debating on a kios system, i think it would just be easier to have a separate outfitter or a personal kios) new suits and outfits can be found, same with weapons. And even though there are AI necros all over the sparwl, if anyone wants to switch to the necromorph team that also sounds fun. Try surviving, get killed, save and go to the menu and switch to necromoprh. As for an upgrading system I say using a bench (again probably personal in a private sector that needs to load for you) will work, you just need to find the power nodes. As you travel through the Sprawl, I was debating on how the necromorphs appear and came to the conclusion that the area you start by should be all weak (if that's possible lol) to moderate enemies and different necros will spawn in other areas around the Sprawl. Like say I go to Titan Heights and while in the lobby I was swarmed by slashers. I come back later and I start hearing the ever so annoying and FML sounds of Stalkers. Or say I explore the CEC building and the pack plus some pukers come after me. The next day I go back to the CEC building and a tripod appears. I believe many people would enjoy an online system like this as long as the playground is big enough. From one end of the Sprawl to the other, thorugh the Titan mines, outside Government sector and even in grounded ships docked to the Sprawl or up by the array platforms. Plus it will be different everytime you play, the necros that spawn will be unpredictable and whatever survivors, be it other players or the AIs, will greatly change your experience. PLEASE VISCERAL, MAKE THIS HAPPEN! :Wall of text... — subtank (7alk) 21:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Sooo, sorta like Grand Theft Auto? Dinosaurfan1 15:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :I wouldn't mind something like that. Especially if it was cooperative based, with modular objectives that sprouted up occasionally.--Unclekulikov 05:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No. 09:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::The sprawl is a big place, imagine if the infection got onto a fully inhabited planet. Something like a world war Z situation. You wouldn't enjoy something like that?--Unclekulikov 19:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: - Yes kinda, i know explaining was hard but yes i had views of people either choosing to work alone or partner up with someone. And in order to get certain weapons and RIGs in order to survive you'd have to complete some survivor missions. The modular objectives would be the chance of coming across a survivor or P-sec team, I also intended there to be some safe areas like at the top of Titan Heights a room is barricaded and theres a group of security and survivors trying to hold off the swarmming necromoprhs that are all over the building. I have also imagined an entire planet infested by either necromorphs or xenomorphs and I have to say, I loved the idea. (Creator of this idea... idk im not a wiki person so accept this as my signature lol) ::::So how is this Survival/action Horror? Actually, how is just one Levittown-style space station with copy/paste interiors will work for a commercially successful MMO? Or how are they gonna make a PLANETSIDE zero-g? 18:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::That could be cool, like an rpg Dead space thing. Abunch of people (alone) or together try to make it off the sprawl. Rofl I'd just chill in the most random places to make people go wtf (Teh CrackShot 14:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC)) :::: ::::I don't think I'd like the idea of knowing there are other people besides me running around the map. Bioshock and Dead Space already made the mistake of adding multiplayer that wasn't necessary and look how well that turned out. If a Dead Space MMO was made, then the tension and atmosphere of being isolated would be completely demolished. :::: ::::You can argue that you can just avoid the other people, but that's the problem: there are OTHER PEOPLE. You can be on a sliver of health and pretend you're alone as much as you want, but the atmosphere will be ruined the second a group of gun-toting survivors runs right past you. :::: ::::Don't get me wrong, this is a good idea for a game, just not THIS game. Not every game needs to jump on the multiplayer bandwagon, and Dead Space is one of those games. Well, that's my opinion, anyway. Razr459 15:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Touche. Dead Space is a horror game, so without the isolation feeling, all of that is gone. Good for other games, but not Dead Space. I almost forgot about that. How could i let this happen?! (Teh CrackShot 15:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC)) :::: ::::-ok well i had the same issues with red dead free roam, i wanted to be the lone quickdraw but every other dbag that had full dead eye and a mauser decided to come after me so I decided to go to private mode! If you want to be isolated from other people then there should be a public and a private mode. That would keep the fear of being alone and everything else would be exactly the same, or you can chance it and play public mode if you wish, I mean cmon the chances of running into someone depending on how many people are online can very because remember how big the Sprawl is. (Creator) :::: :::: :::: You can have the desolation by making the "safe zones" really really far apart, ammunition scarce, and supplies very limited. Make it so that the player's don't want to leave the base, but have to to get power nodes to maintain the safety areas. Part of the appeal of Dead Space is the isolation, but desperation isn't played up very much. This would explore that aspect. -Agreed, that's how I was figuring it would turn out. Without power nodes you'll be stuck with crappy RIGs and guns. And if you have that then keeping health and ammo will be very hard. SO the player will have no choice but to go out and scavenge the Sprwal for whatever they can find to stay alive. So you can expierence what it means to be a SURVIVOR. If you stay in a safe room then your sitting there having no fun and I think if someone spends too much time in a safe room... the necros will eventually learn how to get you. Because safe isn't always 100% safe lol And by that I mean there should be a trigger that makes it so if a character exceeds a certain amount of time spent in a saferoom necromoprhs will keep spawning in it, forcing them to leave. Now this won't happen everytime you enter a safe room, only if you over stay your time in it. And having nodes to open the safe rooms... I like that lol it just is another reason why you have to explore the Sprawl. If you don't get a saferoom you won't be able to upgrade unless you find a bench somewhere else like the CEC facility or something like that vehicle repair place in chapter 2... I think idk it's after the first Tripod fight when you get your suit. However the saferoom will offer ammo and a shelter to shop from a kios or upgrade from the Bench. All Benches and Kios outside saferooms should just be destroyed and broken to even things out because that defeats the purpose of the saferoom system. Because the appearance of necromorphs is always a random chance. Say you clear the area of necros and theres a kios on the wall, purpose of the safe room defeated. And if you tried to use a kios while being attacked by necromoprhs... ok let's back up whos that stupid? lol I believe this system is logical enough, i Benches and Kios outside have been destroyed because they are in the open to looters and pissed off necromophs. Benches and Kios exist in saferooms because saferooms are locked and necromoprhs can't use powernoods. They can smash in through the ceiling but that's if someone is just sitting in there not playing the game. (Creator) And the MP in Dead Space 2 is very good. It requires teamwork to win, which is rare in games these days.--Unclekulikov 04:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) AGREED WAY OVER 100% Plus I thought I'd ad that when you think about it, with low resources you'll be scraping by with whatever you can find. About that group of "gun toting survivors"... umm staying in a group will help from time to time but stockpiling all that ammo and health is a risk not everybody will want to take. At your kios if you store tons of items in the safe then you have less to defend yourself with and when people move in a group it will be even more scarce because there will be way less to go around. Also, this would only work for when you are completely out of ammo, as a defense system I suggest bringing in the rocksaw from extraction and that huge plasma saw from Dead Space: Downfall. They would serve as "rainy day" weapons. And they wouldn't always work because melee with a necromorph is... damn near suicide if not a suicide attempt lol its just a thought. Also since I've been on the subject of kios, I say ammo and health schematics can only be obtained by completing side missions. So if you want them all plus the cash to buy what they have to offer... you have to explore the Sprawl and help the survivors that needs help.(Creator) I think this would be very fun but i think if you run into real people not AI survivors you get the choice to join a squad with them or not and choose to stay by your self. Another thing over time eventually you will do ever thing in the Sprawl so your survivor should have an ending maybe escaping or like severed idk something like that and when the "ending" is reached you can restart keep in mind you dont have to go to your ending its your choice. For exmaple if your help a P-Sec squad for several missons or your squad of players find a ship or escape something like that but this doesnt happen intill you do a engouh missions or explore more.....(wiki contrributor havnt made account yet) -Yes. I still vote on you being to continue playing with that character, if you wish, after your ending. Wasn't really how I wanted it to work out but that does sound interesting and more logical... I mean I know the Sprawl gets destroyed and you wouldn't survive on it forever but still... lol... anyway yeah. I can see multiple endings varrying on dying or living. I say it should go with once you've reached the level capacity (or a certain level depending on the cap... becaue you can always level after your ending) there will be a descision your character will make upon accepting a certain mission. And it doesn't have to be from survivors, I say you get a map of the sprawl or something in a safe room and you can choose where to set your locator, such as where missions are located, and when you've reached that certain level you can enter a halo or circle to start your escape (if your alone) OR you can join a mission the AI's have... and both should be available for parties. My ideas for some endings are escaping with civillians there on a ship or cargo ship (depending on group size) that you had to gather pieces for to fix, joining P-sec or a security team and blasting your way to a larger ship docked above the Sprawl (like in the multiplayer mission) or a gunship in a Earthgov hanger... which will require a lot of fighting. Or your character tries to escape and then decides that it is impossible and decides to make a last stand wherever you wish... get swarmed down to your last breath or be fighting when the Titan station explodes (Iassac destroying the marker). These are some, there can be many endings both similar and different. - Creator